


Like a virgin

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Sex Talk, Vibrators, girl talk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - Ma quindi non sei più vergine. –La voce acuta e strascicata di Silvia la raggiunge dalla cucina, seguita a breve da un secco: Silvia, cosa stai dicendo? di Sana./o le ragazze, cos'è la verginità e un vibratore.





	Like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il prompt _vergine_ della M12 della settima settimana del [CowT di ](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/)[Lande di fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net)  
> \- Il titolo della storia è il titolo della canzone per antonomasia di Madonna.  
> \- Ambientata durante l'episodio 3x02 quando sono a casa di Federica.

\- Ma quindi non sei più vergine. –

La voce acuta e strascicata di Silvia la raggiunge dalla cucina, seguita a breve da un secco: _Silvia, cosa stai dicendo?_ di Sana.

Quando lei ed Eva voltano l’angolo ed entra nella stanza, lasciata in semipenombra dalle nuvole che intasano il cielo e che piovono rigagnoli sulle finestre, trovano Silvia di nuovo appollaiata sul mobile della cucina di casa di Federica, Sana in piedi accanto ai fornelli e Federica piegata sul tavolo dalle risate.

\- Non funziona così – afferma, tra uno scoppio d’ilarità e l’altro.

Eleonora inarca le sopracciglia ed Eva domanda, al suo posto:

\- Di che state parlando? –

Sana rotea gli occhi con la stessa veemenza con cui sta girando le foglie nella pentola per preparare più velocemente il tè destinato a scaldarle in quella casa fredda di umidità e ultimi baluardi dell’inverno.

\- Silvia sostiene che Federica non sia più vergine quando lo è – afferma.

\- Non è vero! – esclama Silvia. – Non lo è più davvero. –

\- La verginità di Schrödinger – mormora Eleonora, strappando un sogghigno dalle labbra di Sana e facendo sbuffare un: _non è divertente_ a Silvia.

\- Da cosa è nato questo dibattito? –

Eva cerca di riportarle all’ordine o, almeno, sul filo del discorso, mentre Sana versa il tè nelle tazze con l’aiuto di un colino che catturi tutte le foglioline annacquate.

\- Stavo raccontando di quando quest’estate ho comprato e provato un vibratore. –

C’è sempre quel mezzo sorriso nella voce di Federica, quando parla, di chi un po’ è divertito, un po’ vorrebbe mostrarsi più saldo di quanto non sia.

\- E Silvia non aveva capito che un vibratore fosse una cosa che si poteva infilare lì – interviene Sana.

\- Se si infila e lo usi vuol dire che dopo non sei più vergine – esclama Silvia, scivolando giù dal mobile per raggiungere le tazze di tè posate sul tavolo.

Un filo di vapore si solleva dalla ceramica ed Eleonora si chiede se Silvia scivoli e non salti perché saltare farebbe rumore, le darebbe un peso, un corpo. Se scivolare sia come cercare di sparire tra la folla e dal proprio corpo.

\- Silvia, la verginità dipende dalla presenza o meno di un imene integro – spiega Eva, con voce pacata e un sorriso sulle labbra.

\- E il suo valore è solo un costrutto sociale. –

Eleonora parla con gli occhi chini sul cucchiaino con cui discioglie la zolletta di zucchero nella sua tazza. C’è stato un tempo in cui tè, zucchero e limone era l’unico pasto che suo fratello riuscisse a farle accettare di mandare giù e da allora le è rimasta l’abitudine di bere una versione più dolce di quella bevanda.

Quando rialza lo sguardo, Silvia la osserva con una smorfia ed Eleonora non sa se sia per i carboidrati che sta per bere o per quello che ha detto. Non sa se quello che fa più male sia vedere Silvia svuotarsi e non crederle quando le dice che non è importante con chi vai a letto la prima volta, non è importante neanche quando e come lo fai, ma è importante che tu voglia, che tu sia felice o se sia il guardarla e sentirsi come davanti ad uno specchio deformante che le rimanda l’immagine di una sé bambina, una sé che ancora non è riuscita del tutto a seppellire tra le sue costole.


End file.
